In Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, a mobile terminal (referred to as a User Equipment or UE) connects to the cellular network via a base station (referred to as an evolved Node B or eNB). Current LTE systems utilize orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) for the downlink (DL) and a related technique, single carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA), for the uplink (UL). For next generation radio access technologies, o OFDMA-based multicarrier modulation is an attractive uplink air interface because it allows for simplified receiver structures and enhanced interference cancellation schemes when the downlink air interface is also OFDMA based. However, a new multicarrier modulation scheme in the uplink also requires a redesign of resource element (RE) mapping when uplink control information (UCI) is transmitted together with data over a shared uplink channel. Described herein are methods and associated apparatuses to transmit uplink control information in an uplink shared channel based upon OFDMA waveforms.